Love doesn't leave us
by Spova In Progress
Summary: Sparks thinks his heart will burst if he doesn't have the love of his life. Nova is confused and scared about love. But the Monkey Team gets stranded on a planet they have no idea about. New love may blossom and so may jelousy and revenge
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone**. As you can see I am new to fan fiction and this is my Spova story. I have written stories before, just for me to read and one day I just decided to share it with some Spova fans.

I am a fan...a VERY big fan. I love Spova, best couple ever!

Well...now that, that's finished, go ahead and continue the on with the story. And if you can, leave a review. I want to know what you think about it. Thanks and review. This starts off with Sparks Point of View.

Chapter One

I stared at her and its like a love arrow hit me straight in the chest and right into my heart. I will never get tired of looking at her like she was a piece of treasure. But she is a treasure, a treasure to me and I just don't know how to express it. When I'm around her I feel like I'm going to burst so I always have to say something stupid, just to get her attention.

Its like my heart stops and I'm carried off to heaven to see the most beautiful thing on earth. I've always told her things like, 'Ey, gorgeous...I must be the fastest pilot in the world 'cause you got my heart racin'

But that would mostly give me a slap in the face or another bruise. But for some reason I keep coming back to say more cheesy stuff and another punch gets me.

"Sparks!" I jump and see the blue robotic monkey in front of me.

"What?" I ask. He rolls his eyes and points towards the training room.

"Its your turn to train, Nova's turn is over." He says. I look around the room and I see Nova walk up to me and I easily grin.

"So baby, did you score enough to get a score with me?" I say and she crosses her arms.

"Say something else and you'll be limping during your training." She says and I smirk.

"Sparks." I hear the deep voice of Antuari.

"Your up for training." He says and I sigh.

"Yea, Yea, Yea." I mumble as I walk towards the door and enter the training room.

I glance at Nova and I have enough courage to wink and point at her. She glares a little and i take my magnets out and smirk.

"Come on Gibson! Start the session!" I yell. Gibson nods and I see him press a button from the other side of the glass window.

"Okay...let's do this." I mumble as i jump up and dodge the first attack. I hit some flying dummies with my magnets, making them blow apart. I jump around punching the lazers.

"Come on Gibson! I can take more then...this!" I yell as I dodge another attack. Gibson raised the level and I smirk to myself as I try my best to avoid the attacks.

"Bring it...higher!" I yell between a jump.

"Sparks...don't go over your limit..."I hear Chiro say from the microphone .

"I'm...doing fine!...Come on!" I yell. They raise the level and I get a little scared when I see the more lazers and more dummies come out. I gulp and dodge an attack. As I try to hit the dummies I trip and a lazer almost hit my tail but I rolled out of the way.

I jump but something heavy hits my back I fall and a lazer hits my jetpack and I groan as I feel some of my fur burn and my skin sting. I was going to get hit again when everything went back in and everything went back to normal,except for my wound.

"Sparks!" I hear Chiros voice yell. I groan and Gibson check my wound.

"Let's get him to the medical bay...Ill treat his wound there." He says. I stand slowly and Otto helps me a little.

"I'm fine...just a sting." I said.

"Your jetpack is destroyed Sparks." Said Otto. I sigh and we slowly walk towards the Medical Bay.

Great...I was trying to impress Nova and I got hurt. I hate myself when I get too cocky and then I fail! Can't I get cocky and succeed for once!? I just hope Nova doesn't thing I'm a total loser now.

We enter the Med Bay and I sit on a bed at the edge.

"Okay sparks...lie down so I can clean up the wound." He says. I nod and lie down on my back and look up at the ceiling. I flinch as Gibson begins to clean off the blood.

"Watch it Brain stain!" I yell. He glares.

"Well then you should of been more careful!" He says. I groan.

"Don't worry Sparks...you were doing great... till you got hurt." Said Otto.

"Thanks." I mumble. Gibson wipes some more blood off and I jump a little.

"Your doing it rough on purpose!" I yell.

"I am not! I'm cleaning your wound! If you weren't as cocky as ever then none of this would of happened!" He yells and I glare.

"This is all your fault " I mumble.

"My fualt!? How is it my fault when your the one shouting to raise the level!" He argues.

"You should know better then to listen to me." I say.

"Guys its fine...Its no one fault...it was just an accident." Says Chiro. Gibson sighs deeply and he continues to clean my burn. I flinch a couple times. I then turn and see Nova looking at me. She looked sort of worried but once she saw me look at her she turned away.

"Its alright baby...I'm the strongest monkey here, you don't need to worry about your sugar pie." I say with a pout as I make kissy noises at her. She turns red and when she was going to walk towards me Antuari grabbed her shoulder

"Another time Nova." He says. Nova glares and exits the room and I chuckle a little.

"You got her mad." Says Otto.

"Yea...she looks gorgeous when's she's angry doesn't she?" I say with a grin. They chuckle a little and I turn towards them.

"What?" I say.

"It looks like our Sparky has a crush." Says Chiro with a grin.

"And with Nova! Whoo!" Says Otto and I cross my arms.

"I do not." I say.

"Then what's up with...' don't worry baby...you don't need to worry about your sugar pie." Mocks Otto.

"I mess around with every girl...and its because they want me." I say.

"Yea right." Says Otto.

"I'm serious." I say.

"So if there were other robot monkeys that were females...would you flirt with them all." Says Chiro. I stay quiet but then I see Otto's grin.

"Of course I will." I say. They laugh and shake their heads. The thought of more robotic females makes me nervous...I know Nova is the love of my life...even if I wouldnt admit it out loud. But...I'm scared to move on...I love her, I feel like were perfect for each other. But I don't know if she likes me back, its hard to believe she does because all she does is hit me. I say something to her and she punches me straight into the face. Why can't she just appreciate what I say to her...I'm sure other women would appriciate my jokes. There funny and creative if I do say so myself.

I sigh deeply.

She must think I'm the weakest monkey alive for getting hurt in a training session that I'm sure she would of done with ease.

"Sparks, Nova may be easily angered but if your heart wants one thing, then follow it. Don't try to denay it." Says Antuari as he lays a hand on my shoulder and I look at him and give him a small smile.

"Thanks...I'll try." I say he gives me a smile.

"You'll probably need a helmet." Says Otto.

"Dont worry, I got a plan to sway her into my arms." I say. They roll their eyes.

"What? Your lame pick up lines?" Says Gibson with a snicker.

"Hey! I have said them to other chicks and they seem to appreciate them...I don't know why you dont." I say and they laugh a little.

"Just watch...once im finished, she'll be hanging out with me." I say with a grin. Gibson snorts and finished bandaging me up. I sit up and feel how uncomfortable the bandage feels.

"It feels... itchy." I say. I was about to scratch around it when Gibson slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch it! You'll infect it." He yells. I groan and get off of the bed and begin to walk towards the main room.

I slid down my red tube and everyone else followed except Nova.

"So...no sign of the old bone bag?" I ask. Chiro checks the scanners.

"Nope, were good as safe." He says I let myself fall in my chair which was a bad idea since I immediately felt my wound burn.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We did locate some sort of disturbance around this area." Says Gibson as he points to the screen.

"We haven't figured out what it is yet but it seems to be-" We hear a loud crash and the super robot shakes violently. I fall off of my chair and groan as I get up and hold my bandaged wound.

"What's going on!" Yelps Otto.

"The super robot! It changed its course!" Yells Chiro.

"What!?" I say.

"The super robot is now heading towards...something. it looks like a planet. Much like shuggazoom." Says Gibson.

"What's going on!" I hear Novas yell and I see her run towards Gibson.

"Were heading towards an uncharted planet." Says Gibson.

"Can't you change the direction?" Says Nova. Gibson presses buttons but the super robot continues to go on towards the strange planet.

"It won't let me." He says.

"Its like its attracting the super robot." Says Antauri.

"That doesn't make sense." Says Otto.

"Hurry everyone to their stations! Monkeys Mobilize!"

We run towards our tubes and get into our stations. I turn on my screen and I take a look at the planet.

The plant is a dark forest green with something sticking out on the tip top. I can't make out what it is though.

"Try to pilot the robot to turn around." Says Chiro.

"Got it." I say. But as I get to work, none of my weapons or machinery is working.

"What's going on with our power?" Says Nova.

"Guys look!" Yelps Otto. I look towards the screen and theres an astroid heading towards us.

"Oh no." I say.

"Hold on everybody!" I hear Antuari say. I glare and try to work the super robot to move.

"Come on!" I say.

"Ahh!" I hear Otto yell and I look up and the astroid hits the foot of the robot. Then its followed by another as it hits the torso. I hear the engine explode and I know were going down.

"Aaahhh!"

First chapter everyone. Hope it was okay.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the last reviews! I enjoyed reading them. Thanks for the fav as well!

Heres anothed Chapter...Enjoy.

This is still in Sparks POV

Chapter Two

I open my eyes and notice how blurry my vision is. I feel the hard and fuzzy ground beneath me and the smell of flowers all over. My wound is burning badly so I move my hand towards it and realize its still bandanged up, good.

I shake my head and get my eyes fully open and I see green everywhere. I look around some more and as my vision clears up, it looks like I'm in a forest. Everything is bright green and it smells like flowers. I look under me and see I'm laying right on top of a bush. I groan as I get up.

"Sparks?" I hear a female voice call me. I easily recognize that voice. I desperatly look around but I don't see her.

"Nova!?" I yell as I turn to another direction.

"Over...here." she groans out. I then spot her laying on top of some yellow flowers. I easily dream off at her beauty. The sun is shining just above her and she looks like a princess, a queen, a-

"Sparks! Stop staring at me and come help." She says annoyed.

"Sorry." I say as I run to her and bend down.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" The words rush out of my mouth and she sighs.

"No...j-just help me up." She says.

"Are you sure your-"

"Sparks! I'm fine!" She says. I nod and grab her hand and help her up. But she falls right away, I catch her and she stares at me.

"Your legs hurt...isn't it?" I say. She sighs and nods.

"It hurts a bit." She says. I smirk and pick her up into my arms.

"Sparks...w-what are you doing?" She says. I smirk and carry her out of the sun and into the shade, I walk towards a shady tree and lay her down so her back was against the trunk.

"Thanks." She says.

"No problem." I say with a grin

I then grab her leg and she flinches a bit. I want to try and fix it but what if I hurt her?

"Does it hurt a lot?" I ask. She nods a bit.

"I'm sure Gibson will fix this up for you right away." I say. Talking about Gibson...where is everyone?

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"I don't know...try contacting them." Says Nova. I nod.

"Sparks to Chiro...I repeat, Sparks to Chiro." I say but no answer.

"Where do you think they are?" Asks Nova.

"We probably scattered all over this weird planet when we crashed." I said.

"Look Sparks...its our ships." Says Nova as she points behind me. I turn and see my ship and Novas as well.

"Yes." I say as I stand.

"I'll go check them out...stay here." I say.

"Where can I go?" She says. I smile at her and I run towards the ships while holding my wound. This thing is really causing me trouble!

Once I reach the ships i see how the my ship's wing is broken and Nova's ship is flipped over and a wheel has fallen of. I enter my ship and see the inside is destroyed as well as the outside., and there is no use trying to enter Nova's foot cruiser. I sigh deeply and feel my wound sting.

"What are we going to do me?" I say to myself.

"Sparks!" I heat Nova yell. I gasp and run out of the ship, something could of happened whole I was gone.

"Nova!?" Once I look outside I see that Nova is fine, just where I left her.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I run towards her.

"Did you find anything?" She asks. I shake my head and she looks around.

"I don't know where the team is...I tried contacting them but no use." She says. I sit next to her and sigh, both of us are hurt and I have no idea where we are.

"Now is a good time to have Gibson here." I say. She nods.

"His scanner would of been very helpful now." She says with a smile. I look up at the sky and see how bright blue it is. But I can see how the orange and yellow are mixiing up, meaning the day is almost over.

"If only my stupid ankle wasn't hurt." Says Nova and I look at her.

"Well...it would of still been a problem, I mean my wound...it still hurts." I say as I point to it. She stares at it for a while then look at me in the eye.

"Your bleeding." She says as she gently touches the bandage.

"Yea...kinda opened up the cut again." I say nervously. She then gets up but almost falls. I get up quickly and hold her.

"Sit down." I say she shakes her head and she holds onto the tree.

"I have...a jetpack." She says with a smile. I forgot about that! I don't have a jetpack...otto hasn't given me a new one yet.

"Come on." Says Nova as she turns it on and flies up a little. I smile and hold onto her hand but once she was about to go higher she gasped and we fell to the ground. I groan and Nova gave a small squeak.

"What happened?" I ask. Nova gets up and looks at her jetpack.

"I must of gotten hit when we fell... and now it doesnt work." She says. I help her sit up and she holds her ankle softly, I stare at her and she sighs.

"Were stuck here...till someone comes and finds us." Says Nova.

"Not really." I say. She looks up at me and I smile and lean down and pick her up.

"Sparks...what are yo-"

"Ima carry you around...we gotta find someone to help, we can't just be stranded here." I say she looks at me.

"But your hurt sparks." She says.

"I'm fine...besides you dont even weigh a feather." I say with a smirk. The reaction on her face makes me laugh and she glares and hits me in the head, but not as hard as usual.

"Ow!" I say she smiles.

"Good." She says. I shake my head and begin to walk inside the forest. I look around and see how many plants cover my pathway, big plants, small plants, and huge plants! It was hard getting through as some plants brushed through my cut and even though it was bandaged up, it stung badly. On the bright side I was carrying Nova...Nova, the girl of my dreams. Even though I know its practically impossible for her to be mine, she's strong and I'm weak. I stare at her for a while and her lips move but I cant seem to make out what she's saying.

"What?" I ask she rolls her eyes.

"Stop." She says. I stop walking and I softly place her down.

"Why?" I ask.

"Your cut is bleeding more, lay down." She says. I don't argue. I lay down as she sits up next to me.

"Don't move as much." She says. I nod and she lays down next to me.

"Were stuck here till someone finds us." She says as she looks up. I then shake my head and get up.

"Sparks...don't move you'll bleed more." Says Nova.

"I have to go find something to start a fire." I say.

"No! Come sit!" She demands.

"Nova-"

"Listen to me Sparks!" She yells.

"No...I have to go and find some wood I can't let us stay here not knowing how cold its going to get." I argue. She glares at me and crosses her arms.

"Fine! But when your bleeding to death don't expect me to help!" She yells.

"I wouldn't need it!" I say back and she glare hardens. I turn around and walk deeper into the trees while holding my bandage. I just wish I knew where the team was, or that they were with us here now.

Gibson's POV

"Just great!" I yell out in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Ask Otto as he looks up from the bush he was looking through.

"My scanner is broken and I can't contact the team." I say. Otto gets up and walks towards me.

"Well ...its not so bad...we have these!" He says with a smile while holding up some bannannas he found, I just get more frustrated and I knock them out of his hand.

"We don't have time for your foolery Otto!" I yell. His face turns to hurt and I sigh deeply.

"My apologizes Otto...I'm just worried." I say. Otto smiles at me and lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Well find them...in the mean time, help me make a fire...its getting cold." He says and I nod.

Chiro's POV

"No luck?" I ask Antuari as he sighs and looks up at me.

"I'm afraid not. This place seems to be blocking the power primate and I can't locate the team." He says.

"Well were stuck here...our jet packs are busted and my arm is injured." I say.

"Don't think negative chiro...well find the team and some help around here." He says and I nod with a sigh. I sit down next to the fire we have made and I stare at it. I hope everyone is OK. We all seemed to scatter around the planet. And we had a hard crash.

Sparks POV

"See." I say as I set up the fire.

"I had no problem doing that...never underestamate me Nova." I say with a smirk and she crosses her arms.

"Well...do you have a plan to keep yourself alive?" She says.

"Yes...I'll just stay alive." I say and she rolls her eyes. I sit down across from Nova and I see the sun has gone down leaving a dark sky with shining stars, shining like diamonds.

"How do you think everyone is doing?" Asks Nova.

"I don't know...I'm sure their okay though...their strong." I say. Nova nods and leans her back against the tree as her leg lays flat on the ground.

"Hows your leg?" I ask.

"Its fine...it doesn't hurt as much anymore...I guess it just got twisted a bit." She says. The wind blows and it makes us both shiver, it was getting pretty cold around here.

"If only that astroid hadn't crash into us...we would of been on the super robot.". She said.

"Yea...I wish we were at least all together." I say. We stay silent for a while till I notice that Nova starts to doze off, she leans on the trunck but she sits up again. Then she sets her head on her knees but she sighs.

"Not confortable?" I ask.

"No." She says. I smirk and get up and walk to her side and sit down.

"Come on." I say.

"What?"

"Lean on me." I say with a smirk and she crosses her arms.

"No." She says. I shrug my shoulders and lean back with my hands behind my head.

"Well then...hope ya like sleeping on the cold hard ground." I say. She stares at me for a while then sighs and slowly leans on my chest. I hear my heart beat and I gulp, now that she is doing this I have lost the courage to say anything else. Instead I just put an arm on her and she tucks her self close to me as she closes her eyes and nuzzles her head on my chest.

"Don't touch me." She says and my arm flies tomy side.

"O-ok." I say. I stay silent and I just hear the crickets chirp around us and the clicking sounds of the fire.I was about to doze off when Nova spoke.

"Thanks." She mumbles. I gulp again.

"N-No problem." I say. I stare down at her as she dozes off to sleep and her breathing becomes soft and quiet. I softly rub my fingers through her fur on her cheek and she wiggles a bit so I stop. I sigh and lean back and close my eyes.

And for some reason...I don't want the night to end.

Aw...anyone thought that was cute?w

Thanks for the last reviews...review and give me feedback...


	3. Chapter 3

Greeting my fellow readers. Here I am with a brand new Spova chapter for you guys! Thanks for the last reviews and favs!

This is In Sparks Point If View as well.

Chapter 3

I feel the hot heat burning my face which makes me awake from my slumber. I yawn and stretch my arms out as my eyes slowly open. I rub my eyes as they try to adjust to the bright sun light. I close my eyes once more and lean against the hard tree trunk behind me and the memories come flooding back. I'm stranded on a planet...with no one knowing where I am and I don't know where anyone else is, except...Nova!

"Nova!" I gasp as I sit up and my eyes fully open. My hands move around at the space around me as I try to find her but no sign. I quickly stand and groan once I feel my wound sting badly bit I ignore it and look around.

"Nova!" I yell.

"What is it?" I hear a voice say and I turn around to find her lying down on some long green grass on the shade.

"Oh...I-I thought you were gone." I said.

"I'm fine Sparks...the sun was just shining really bright and I needed some shade." She said. I nod and walk towards her and sit down. I see that the fire has been put out and the heat is very intense here.

"How's your ankle?" I ask Nova.

"Its OK...it doesn't hurt anymore, only when I stand.'' She says. I smile at her.

"You thirsty?" I ask her and I know I am. The heat is burning me up.

"Yes...very thirsty." She says. I stand and she grabs my arm.

"No...your still hurt." She says. I smirk.

"I'm fine Nova...I know your worried about me but-"

"Worried about you! Ha! I'm just worried that I won't have...someone to carry me and spoil me." She says.

"That's what you say but I know you care about me." I say and she glares and let's go of my arm.

"Just go." She mutters and I chuckle as I walk away and walk towards the plants disappearing from her sight.

"OK, OK water." I whisper to myself. I walk and walk and catch a glimpse of a weird looking blue animal. It has huge black eyes and a large bushy tail. It has to drink water sometime, might as well follow it. The blue animal runs around the tree and I quickly follow it, it runs inside of a large bush covered on broken branches and fallen leaves. I walk and push through it and on the other side there is a large blue lake. I smile and walk back to Nova.

When I get there she's sitting down how I left her and she glares when she sees me.

"Couldn't find any I see." She says. I smirk.

"Actually I found a lake...come on." I say. She scoffs and I pick her up and carry her back to where I found the lake. I set her down and she grabs a handful if water and drinks it. I wash my dirty fur and drink some water and I found it surprisingly fresh.

"At least you found a lake." She mumbles. I nod and sit down, exhausted.

" You should get more rest." Says Nova. I sigh and lay down on the soft green grass surrounding the lake.

"I will." I mumble as my eyes droop and sleep over comes me.

...

""""Another my lady?" I ask the beautiful yellow monkey in front of me. She giggles and nods. I hand her another heart chocolate and she eats it slowly. "I love the way you look today. Whats new about you?" I ask her with a smirk. She leans in. "Its provably that I'm more in love." She whispers. "Oohh...and with who?" I whisper back while leaning closer. "With someone special." She says. Her hands goes up to my face and down my arm and to the side of my stomach. "I need a name." I said with a smirk. She giggles and begins to slowly tickle my side. I chuckle a bit and then I began to tickle her. She laughs and I chuckle teasingly at her...

"""""

Nova's POV

I look over at Sparks as he mumbles in his sleep. I stare at him like he was crazy since he started laughing and smiling.

Sparks just keeps on getting crazier and crazier every day. I keep staring at him and he mumbles something out loud.

"I'm gonna get ya..." he mumbles and I'm confused. My curiosity also wants to know what on Shuggazoom he's dreaming about, it almost makes me want to wake him up and ask him.

"Come here..." he mumbles with a loud laugh and I keep staring at him. He grins widely and laughs and begins to move his arms around and he laughs louder.

"Sparks?" I say. He laughs more and I glare a bit. I grab a near by pebble and throw it to him and it lands on his helmet and bounces off. But he still doesn't wake up. He laughs some more and my curiosity is killing me. I use my hands to lift myself up a bit and I get close enough to the lake. I grab some water but it slips through my fingers and it irritates me. I transform my hand into a fist and smash the water making a large amount land into sparks' face.

He sits up and screams a bit. He moves his arms around.

"What!? Who!?" He yells and I look up at him.

"Calm down." I say and he turns to look at me.

"W-what...did you wet me!?" He yelps.

"Yes!" I say and he glares as he wipes the water away from his fur.

"Why would you! I was sleeping!" He says angrily.

"You were laughing like crazy in your sleep! I thought you were having a nightmare." I say. Half was a lie, but if I told him that I wanted to know what he was dreaming he might angry.

"No. It wasn't a nightmare. Thanks for waking me up Nova!" He says sarcastically. I glare at him.

"Well excuse me for wanting to keep you away from nightmares." I say as I cross my arms. He glares and sits close to the sun to dry his fur.

"Whatever." He mumbles. I opened my mouth to say something but I just decided to drop the subject. We sit in silence and I don't like it, for some reason. I wanted to know what he was dreaming and I never liked being mad at sparks.

"So...what were you dreaming?" I ask him. He looks up at me and blushes into a deeper red that is visible since the sun in shining on his face.

"What?'' I say.

"N-Nothing." He says.

"What were you dreaming?" I repeat. He stays quiet for a while then answers.

"J-just that...I was just dreaming that I...that I found someone." He says I cocked an eyebrow.

"Found someone?" I say.

"Y-yes...that I found...a girl and she...she was beautiful...and I started to talk to her...and we had a good time." He says and I feel something inside of me that I can't figure out.

"You were dreaming about a girl?" I ask.

"Yes." He says

"And who was that girl?" I ask.

"Uh...she was...uh...no one really." He says.

"Tell me." I insist.

"Um...it was...uh...Aurora...y-yea...Aurora." he says and my eyes widen a bit. He looks at me.

"Yea...it was Aurora." He says. I look down and feel disappointment full me.

"Oh." I say. We stay quiet once more.

Sparks POV

I blew it! Nice going Sparks! Aurora! Is that your huge lie! But then again I couldn't let her know that I was dreaming of her. She would probably hit me till I fainted. I sigh.

Night begins to fall again and I know that another day would end...it would end and we still know nothing at all about the team. I miss them and the super robot. I want to be in the super robot with my family and have a normal average day. Or at least I want us to be together.

I take a deep breath and lean back against the tree and look up at the sky.

"The days seem to pass by quicker." I say.

"Yea. I think its beautiful when it gets dark." She says and I nod in agreement. Nova lays down on the grass and looks up at the sky.

"You should take a nap, I'll guard." I say. She nods and closes her eyes and I watch her as she peacefully drifts off into sleep. I sigh and begin a fire to warm up a bit.

I hope we find the team soon.

When I finish the fire I sit back against a tree and look up at the sky again. White and Blue mixed together never looked so beautiful as bright white stars shine above. I then look at the bright fire in front of me, I better not forget to put it out.

I close my eyes and yawn loudly. I try to stay awake but my eyes droop and I begin to dream.

Chiros POV

"Are you alright Chiro?" Asks Antuari as he sits next to me. I turn to look at him and give him a small smile.

"Yea...I'm fine just...thinking." I say.

"They are fine Chiro. Don't worry, they know what they are doing." He says and I nod.

"I can't help it." I say.

"It'll be fine" he says. I smile and stand up.

"I'm gonna take a walk, to relax." I say. Antuari nods and I walk into the trees. I keep alert just in case anything happens, I don't know this place as much as I should. I walk around and then I reach a high up cliff.

"Whoa." I say as I look around. I am really high up from the rest of this weird looking place. I look around but all I see is green. Green everything. But there's something else, something pretty far from here. I squint my eyes and it looks like a far away...castle?

Are there other things living here? More humans? Anything?

"Antuari!" I yell as I run back. I have to inform him about this. I get to our camp sight and I don't see him.

"Antuari?! I yell out. I hear a bush ruffle and I get into fighting position.

"Who's there!?" I yell. Out of the darkness some big green eyes appear. But...they aren't human eyes.

Gibson's POV

"There we go, now we'll be all warmed up." I say as I finally start a fire.

"Finally! It was getting cold." I hear Otto say as he eats a banana.

"Well you weren't much help, and I thought you hated bananas." I say.

"I didn't say I hated them...Sparks said that. I find them rather good to cure my hunger." He says with a grin.

"The least we need to think about right now is food Otto!" I say.

"Oh come on Gibson. We'll find the team. Just chill down a bit." He says as he climbs a tree and begins to throw down some more bananas.

"Otto, I think you have enough bananas." I say.

"You never have enough food!" He says with a smile. He them jumps down the tree and takes his saws out.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'ma cut down this tree. I'm planning on building a small tent or house." He says. I sigh and smack my face with my hand.

"You can't just go cutting down anything.'' I say.

"I'm sure this tree belongs to no one Gibson." I say. I cross my arms and he begins to cut the trees bark to make of fall. He does it easily and then the tree slowly falls and I stare as it begins to tilt right on top of me.

"Uh oh." I say. I jump out of the way as it lands and I glare as I look at Otto. He gives me a sheepish grin.

"At least you didn't get crushed." He said. I glare and he smiles at me and walks towards the tree.

"Now...let's cut some wood." He says as he places his hands on the bark.

"Hope you have this "house" planned out." I say. He grins and walks around the tree.

"Of course I d- ah!" Otto screams as he gets lifted up by a net.

"What the!" I yell as he's lifted up high up a tree into a black net. He takes his saws out and begins to saw at the net.

"It won't cut!" He says. I aim my drillers towards him but if I miss I might hit him.

"Stay there...I'll see what I can to to get you do-ah!" I yell as I walk towards the tree and I get myself caught inside a net too.

"Just great!" I say as I hang next to Otto.

"...At least I have this!" He says as he holds a banana. I groan.

Sorry for the long wait.

I was a bit busy.

Please leave a review I love support.

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Haven't updated even though I promised I would lol. Sorry.  
Well here ill start right away. :).

Sparks P.O.V  
I yawn and my eyes open slowly. Well that certainly was an amazing nap. Aw yes. I stretch out my arms and bend a bit to stretch my back a bit. I give the biggest yawn to where my jaw hurt a bit.  
I open my droopy eyes more and rub them a bit to look around. I get up and close my eyes again, gosh I feel so rested.  
"Nova?" I say in a tired tone as I stretch some more and squeeze my eyes shut.  
"Fine don't answer." I say as I yawn again loudly and lick my lips a bit. I shake my head and look around.  
"Nova?" I say confused.  
I dont see her? Dont panic sparks. She must of, I dont know, went for a walk!  
"Nova!? Why do you always have to be walking off. We have to stick together missy." I say teasingly. She might be hiding somewhere, trying to scare me or something. Wouldn't be surprised if she did. Even though I do love it when she does. Means she's paying attention to me. Ha!  
"Nova? Come on. Come on out if you hear me." I say. I close my eyes and smirk.  
"I mean. I know you want to surprise me." My smirk widens.  
"Maybe with a little teasing. Hehe." I open my eyes as I hear some noises behind me.  
"Nova?" I say as I turn around. I hear a small growl and I back away a bit.  
"Nova...i-if thats you come one out. I mean...its funny. But that's enough" I say. It turns completely silent all of a sudden. No noise except some birds chirping. Relaxing but suspenseful at the same time.  
I fold my fists and step up a bit. I hear a louder growl and this time I glare a bit.  
"Ok you monster! What have you done to Nova!?" I say I know that isn't her. I glare harder.

Gibson's P.O.V  
I slowly swing as I hang in the net glaring towards the floor. I hear someone chewing hard and sloppily and I know its Otto. I growl alittle and yell.  
"Otto! Can you stop that!? Please?"  
He stops chewing and looks at me, some banana falling out of his lip. He grins and continues chewing, without much noise this time.  
"So Gibson, you have a plan" says Otto.  
"No Otto. Its useless. We can do much. Were stuck up here doing nothing, just swinging like monkeys."I Say. Otto smiles and stands up as much as he can and holds the sides of the net. He begins to move slowly.  
"What are you doing?" I ask.  
He swings harder and his net is now swinging back and forth almost hitting me.  
"Otto stop." I yell.  
He grunts and tries to swing harder. He then hits me and I start swinging. I hold on to the sides, afraid to fall, we are pretty far up.  
"Come on Gibson!" He says. He swings harder and his net wraps around mine. Oh no. We starts swinging and testing all over. I hit a the tree and yell.  
"Otto!" Then all of the sudden the nets go loose and we fall on the ground hard. I cough a bit as the dirt is all around us.  
"See! It wor-" Otto stops talking.  
"Otto-?" Suddenly I feel something step on my arm. I look up and my eyes widen.

Short yea sorry guys.  
CHECK OUT MY OTHER NEW STORY AND REVIEW THANKS ^.^ NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!


	5. Chapter 5

hey there everyone. I have been very lost and so I just decided to stop writing. But I'm back now and I'm going to be writing alot more and posting some more. Review or give me feed back if your still here as a spova fan and still want more of my stories.


End file.
